Pixar
One of the coolest CGI movie companies. MAH REVIEW!!!! (by CC00) Toy Story: Good movie, Good plot, just completely good. 10/10 Bug's Life: Been a while since I've seen it........ Not sure. ?/10 Toy Story 2: Wow. NIce one! Good plot and story and stuff! It also introduced several newe characters which totally seem like they belong! It will be loved for generations. 10/10 Monster's Inc.: LOVE IT! Awesome movie! It freaked me out a little when I was young but not anymore! AWESOME MOVIE! 10/10 Nemo: One of my mom's favorites. I love it to! It is super good and Totally is good how it is. No sequels! Just a super good movie how it is. 10/10 Incredibles: I like it. I tell ya. Anything PIXAR is normally good. Good soundtrack and good plot. 9/10 Cars: W00T! I loved this one. I liked it when it came out for one main reason: It featured vehicles with wheels (yeah. I could say simply Cars but I also like construction machines and trains) 10/10 Ratatouille: Probably my least favorite but it still is pretty good. I didn't really get it but I still am okay with it. 6/10 Wall•E: MY FAVORITE! AWESOME MOVIE! ROBOTS, ACTION, ADVENTURE, AND MORE! Even if it has little talking, it still is good! Just picture it like a cartoon where you look a the animation, not sound! It is funny, and has a good plot! 17/10 Up: Good movie! Good plot. Just plain good. 10/10 Toy Story 3: Good movie! It makes you laugh! It makes you cry! It makes you um...... feel like your watching a good movie! 10/10 Cars 2: Never seen it.... although I might not like it. It's been getting bad reviews on RT and my grandparents (not the ones I was talking about for P&F AT2D. My Dad's parents.) didn't really care for it. ?/10 Master Ventus *'Toy Story '- Good best movie ever and is a legend, it never gets old and I watch it all the time. 9/10. *'Bugs Life '- When I was younger I didn't care for it to much, but I watched it last year and liked it a lot, although I think more could have been done and I hope Bugs Life 2 comes out. 9/10. *''Toy Story 2'' - I like a lot more better than the first, and is my top 5 favorite Pixar Movies, I hope Zurg and the Utility Belt Buzz come back in Toy Story Toons. 100/100 *''Monsters Inc ''- I love it, awesome movie and never gets old, put that thing back were It came from or so help me. I also like how Jessie, Nemo and the Luxo ball are in this movie.10/10 *''Finding Nemo'' - I love this Movie, other than Toy Story Finding Nemo is also a Pixar Movie of my childhood, we need a sequel. 10/10. *''The Incredibles'' - Epic Movie, Action,Comedy,Adventure, Sad-ness, Romance and everything that makes a movie good, One of my favorite Pixar movies and it deserves a sequel or even better a TV Series. 10/10. *''Cars ''- Its a nice movie, I don't know why most people think its boring because I think Cars is funny and awesome. Cars 3 needs to happen. 8/10. *''Ratatoulle'' - Oh my gawd, this is an epic movie and really makes me hungry for Food from Paris resturants, This movie is so epic and awesome it doesn't need a sequel. 900/900 *''Wall-E'' - At first I thought Wall-E was kinda boring because there wasn't anything I really liked, then I tried it again and I liked it, its not my favorite pixar movie but it does deserve a 7/10. *''UP'' - Its a sad movie but It is very entertaning and epic during scenes. Its not my favorite pixar movie but it deserves a 7/10. *''Toy Story 3'' - This movie is Epic, Awesome, Sad, Funny, Hilarious all at the same time, I really liked this movie a lot, but sometimes Its just too sad to watch. 8/10. *''Cars 2 ''- Pretty boring, and just makes me hate Lightning McQueen. *'Brave' - Good movie, unfortunetly I can't say much about it because I've only seen it once. But from what I can remember 9/10. Mochlum's Review *Toy Story: Pretty good. Not my favorite movie, not having the best laughs, but still pretty nice! I give it a 7/10 *Bug's Life: Very good and interesting. I hate how the Dreamworks movie (Antz) totally copied it a year later. I give it an 8/10. *Toy Story 2: Much better then the first, and I love the parts with Bullseye and Buzz #2. I give it a 9/10. *Monsters Inc: One of my favorite movies. Very funny and cool. I give it a 10/10. *Finding Nemo: Very good. Very VERY good. And funny. And heartfelt. 9/10. *The Incredibles: Epic super-heroness has finally gone to Pixar. It was adventorus and dramtic and funny. I LOVE the "Where's My Super-Suit?" scene. I give it 8/10. Plus, it is the only Pixar film besides the Toy Story ones and Monsters Inc deserving of a sequel. *Cars: Very underrrated film. 8/10 *Ratatoulle: Awesome. I love it. 10/10. *Wall-E: Not boring! I love space! And robots! just because there is not much talking doesn't mean it's boring! 9/10. *Up: Awesome! I laughed! I cried! It is 10/10. *Toy Story 3: One of the best Pixars. Laughing, crying, adventure, drama, romance, everything that makes a movie awesome. I LOVE Spanish Buzz and Bonnie is so cute. I cried from the incenorator scene to the end. 1,000/10. *Cars 2: Seen it, it was pretty good, but it was pretty much made to sell toys and it has an annoying enviromental message. 4/10 *Brave: Meh. Didn't enjoy it much, but it was okay. 5/10. *Monsters University: REALLY good, much better then the previous two ones. 8/10 Omi's review *Toy Story: AWESOME 9/10 *Bug's Life: I don't really remember it, soo, i don't know. ?/10 *Toy Story 2: AWESOMER 10/10 *Monsters Inc.: SO COOOOOOOOOOL 10/10 *Finding Nemo: I loved it, although it didn't look as awesome as others. I give it an 8/10 *The Incredibles: AWESOME, IT WAS SO COOL! Although it needed more fighting scenes with Dash and Violet 10/10 *Cars: Great movie, but not that good. The sequel was way better. 8/10 *Rataouille: AWESOME. 9/10 *Wall-e: It looked awesome and all, but it really really lacked humor. 7/10 *Up: The story is very weird, but it was awesome anyways. 10/10 *Toy Story 3: ONE OF THE BEST MOVIES EVAH! 11/10 *Cars 2: Don't listen to all those critics that say it was the worst movie. IT WAS EPIC! SECOND BEST PIXAR MOVIE EVER! 11/10 DOCTOR MAYONAISE!!!!!!! I mean Tornadospeed's Review. *'Toy Story': WOOHOOOOOOOOO 10/10 *'Bug's Life': WIN!! :D 10/10 *'Toy Story 2': UMG EPICNESS 10/10 *'Monsters, Inc': Really nice expansion to the "Monsters in the closet" fear :D 10/10 *'Finding Nemo': I enjoyed it! It had a lot of story and emotion. 10/10 *'The Incredibles': Unlike most boys, superheroes just don't intrest me, but this film helped me enjoy them a little bit more. 9/10 *'Cars': Great how a celebrity evolves to care about others instead of himself. :) Great story. 9/10 *'WALL'•'E': AWESOME!!!! It lacked dialouge greatly, but that makes you appreciate everything else more! The Earth scenes felt dark and sad, though. Uhhhhh 9.9999999999999/10 :D *'Up': Beginning was sad, but the film was EPICNESS X9000. Something like that. But I'll never undertsand how Charles Muntz was still alive when Carl was an old man if he was an adult when Carl was a kid o:< NEVER! 10/10 *'Toy Story 3': OMG, EPIC!!!! GREAT PLOT, CHARACTERS, BACKSTORIES, HURRR GREAT EVERYTHING. 11/10 :D *'Cars 2': Loved it!! I think it was a bit fast paced in general, but EPIC! I think it needed more of the Radiator Springs locals in it D: Still very epic tho, loved it. 10/10 *'Brave': What? Too soon? Oh, yeah.... Thatanimeguy *Toy Story: Classic 10/10 *THE FIRST MOVIE I EVER WATCHED (I was like 4) 10/10 *Bug's Life: Real good 9/10 *Wall-E: Ok, but lacked in dialouge and the Wall-e/Eva love story got to powerfull (Wall-e didn't care for his own safety half the time and he dindt seem like he notice anything that was happening) 7/10 *TBA NermalTheBunny's Review EVERYTHING IS AWESOME! Alternate Phineas *Toy Story: A great movie from my younger years, I remember watching it all the time. Time has done it well, and I still love it to this day. 9/10. *A Bug's Life: For some reason, I use to not like it all that much, but I watched it again and I loved it. It had a great climax and story in it. 8/10 *Toy Story 2: This is a pretty good film, but it doesn't feel as good when compared to the sequel. It's still great though. 8/10 *More soon MrJoshbumstead's reveiw Toy Story- All 3movies are so awsome A Bugs Life- Epic Monsters Inc- Super Funny Finding Nemo- Funny & cool Cars- Funny Increables- LOL WALL-E- The best one there is Bowser & Jr. * Toy Story: Need to rewatch. * A Bug's Life: Need to rewatch. * Toy Story 2: Need to rewatch. * Monsters, Inc.: Need to rewatch * Finding Nemo: A classic favorite. My family would always play this we're traveling to Disneyland. I would have to give this a 10/10. * The Incredibles: I like this, but then for some reason, I sometimes get bored at some parts. I don't know. I would have to give this a 9/10. * Cars: It's good. Didn't like it as much as the other films, although I really do love the detail they put in the backgrounds. Characters were also rememberable, so it's good, it's good. I would have to give this an 8/10. * Ratatouille: This film really entertained me, especially because it had to do with food. I would have to give this a 10/10. * WALL-E: Need to rewatch. * Up: So many emotions packed into this film, I love it. I would have to give this a 10/10. * Toy Story 3: Need to rewatch. * Cars 2: Didn't watch it yet, but I don't think I could stand watching it anyway because . * Brave: This film is alright. Even though it's not as action-based as one would think it is judging by trailers, it's still a good movie that you should see. Lemme see here... 9/10. * Monsters University: Yes, yes, yes. Oh God, the feels. The relationship between Mike and Sulley is really good with feels and stuff and how the movie progressively sets up the events for Monsters, Inc.. Let's give this a 10/10. * The Good Dinosaur: Dinosaur living with humans? Okay, count me in! :D Please note that it is not released yet. * Inside Out: Inside the mind of a human girl where her imagination comes to life? At least it's not a teenage boy's or a young adult man's mind. Please note that it is not released yet. * Finding Dory: Unlike a few others, I'm actually really excited for this movie. Hopefully it's still a Dory-Marlin duo thing since Marlin is returning and that we also get some Nemo-Gill bonding because Nemo and the Tank Gang are confirmed to return as well. Please note that it is not released yet. * Dia de los Muertos: Centered around the holiday of celebrating the dead? Well this is interesting. Please note that it is not released yet. Moon snail #Toy Story series: An awesome classic series. The CGI still holds up to this day, and the characters are likeable. Really wish they didn't announce a fourth one, though, so 8/10. #Finding Nemo series: Haven't seen Finding Nemo in a while. I did watch Finding Dory, though. It was pretty cute, so 7/10. #Incredibles: Okay... I'll say it: I have never seen an Incredibles movie in my entire life. I'm serious. Never seen one. ?/10 #Bug's Life: Never actually watched this one, either. ?/10 #Monster's Inc.: It's been so long since I've seen the first one, and never seen the second one. So... ?/10. #Ratatouille: It was decent. Doesn't have quite as much Pixar magic as others, but I liked it. 6.5/10 #Cars series: Eh... Not as bad as others say, but it's just not that good... 4.5/10. #Wall-E: Probably my second favorite Pixar movie. It's just so unique, but has such an intriguing story, and the robots are incredibly lovable. The environmentalist overtones may have been a tiny bit preachy at times, but I didn't mind at all. 10/10. #Up: A heartwarming story with lovable characters. It also looks very nice, too. I'm also really glad that it never got a sequel; I think one would've ruined it. 9/10 #Brave: Never saw it. ?/10. #The Good Dinosaur: Never saw it, either. From what I've heard, the plot was pretty sub-par, but it was beautiful visually. ?/10 #Inside Out: Wow, I am super behind on Pixar movies, huh? My brother really liked it, though, so maybe I should check it out. ?/10 #Coco: I had a hard time deciding whether this or Wall-E was my favorite Pixar movie, but this won out in the end. The movie is one of the most beautiful movies I've ever seen, even more than Pixar's other movies, and it has one of my favorite casts of characters in any animated movie, ever. It was funny, epic, and emotional. Not a lot of movies can bring out all three of those feelings near equally. The ending was... Well, lemme just say, I'm really stoic, but I nearly cried. 11/10. AwesomeCartoonFan01 *Toy Story: Don't really remember much of it, but it was good. Soooo 7/10 *Toy Story 2: Ah yes, Toy Story 2. Memories. 8/10 *Toy Story 3: Best. Toy Story Movie. Ever. Especially that part where it made me cry 1000000/10 *WALL-E: A very well done movie 10/10 *Monsters Inc.: Samr for WALL-E 10/10 *Monsters University: It looks good....SO FAR. Edit: 10/10. *Up: Prretty good....From what I can remember. 8/10 *Finding Nemo: Awesome. Just....Awesome. 9/10 *Cars: It was okie....I guess. 7/10 *Cars 2: Pretty good. 8/10 *The Incredibles: Well done. Deserves a sequel. 10/10 Redsox1099 *Toy Story: Ahhhhhhhh, memories: 9/10 *A Bug's Life: Dull set-up, but excellent pay off: 7/10 *Toy Story 2: My absolute favorite in the series: 10/10 *Monsters Inc.: Nothing, but excellence; Can't wait for the prequel: 10/10 *Finding Nemo:Pixar at it's best: 10/10 *The Incredibles: WORDS CAN'T DESCRIBE HOW AWESOME THIS MOVIE IS: 10x10000000000/10 *Cars: Meh: 6/10 *Ratatouille: Pretty good: 8/10 *WALL-E: Wow. Just. Wow. HOW WAS THIS NOT NOMINATED FOR BEST PICTURE?: 10/10 *Up: Jerks at your heart, then takes you on a journey. I like that.;Have tissues on hand when you watch this:9/10 *Toy Story 3: Same as Up, but's the other way around. Plus, IT WAS IN IMAX! :D!!!!: 10/10 *Cars 2: Not Pixar's best, they could've done better, but it's still better than the first: 7/10 *Brave: With all the visual gags and the inumendo (like NAKED BUTTS AND CLEAVEGE), Brave is just another bad cauctionary tale, and doesn't feel like a Pixar movie (at least the animation is amazing): 5/10 Livin' in a fun house it's good Dominicmgm2016 * Toy Story: One of the greatest movies ever made. 10/10 * A Bug's Life: Never seen it. I think I should. I also never saw the ripoff Antz. * Toy Story 2: Not as good as the first one, but still an amazing film. 9/10 * Monsters Inc: Amazing, funny and heartwarming mix well together. 10/10 * Finding Nemo: One of the most stunning movies about sea creatures ever made. 10/10 * The Incredibles: A good superhero film, but not the masterpiece that is Toy Story. 8/10 * Cars: The point where Pixar went downhill. Still a decent movie. 6/10 * Ratatouille: Never seen it. * WALL-E: Quite possibly one of the most heartwarming sci-fi movies ever made. 10/10 * Up: The first part makes you cry, and the second part makes you amazed. 10/10 * Toy Story 3: The other way around from Up, plus Totoro is in it. 10/10 * Cars 2: What a dissapointing spy flick. 3/10 * Brave: Essentially an animated Braveheart. Dull and boring. It only gets a 1 because the animation is great. 1/10 * Monsters University: Decent prequel showing how Sulley and Make became friends, though not as good as Monsters Inc. 8/10 * Inside Out: Disappointing, that's all I have to say. 2/10 * The Good Dinosaur: Never seen it, but I hear some people say it's bad. * Finding Dory: Pixar's first masterpiece in 6 years, and worth the 13 year wait. Plus it has an octopus in it. 10/10 * Cars 3: Never seen it. * Coco: Pretty good, and not as awful as The Book of Life. 8/10 ITVdude2000 The Toy Story series is awesome. 1'' was very good, ''2 is absolutely awesome and 3'' was alright I guess. The '''Cars' series is underrated as hell, especially 2''. '''Finding Nemo' was alright, but I prefer Finding Dory. The Incredibles is a superhero movie in CGI! Hooray! :D Up is awesome, and very colourful! Monsters Inc. is a cool buddy movie. Monsters University is a decent prequel too. Inside Out and Coco will be classics within a decade. Wall-E is almost flawless! I don’t think they’ll ever top this. Bunniculafan2016 IDK about some but '''The Incredibles '''is the best thing they've produced.Category:Reviews Category:Disney Category:Pixar Category:Toy Story Category:Cars Category:Wall-E Category:Up